


Startstruck

by Spoonfulofhoney



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Stargazing, meteor shower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 10:53:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17466200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spoonfulofhoney/pseuds/Spoonfulofhoney
Summary: Izaya and Shizuo watch a meteor shower together. This being one of their first dates, Izaya doesn't really know what to expect.





	Startstruck

“I can’t believe I agreed to this.”

Izaya whined as he gripped his jacket tighter, wrapping his arms around himself in a failed attempt to getting warm. Being outside at this time of night in the middle of November was crazy, especially for an indoors type of person such as himself. He should be in bed sleeping right now, tucked under his warm sheets, not sitting on a cold hard bench. Why was it he had agreed to come out here to the middle of nowhere with Shizuo just to watch a meteor shower that may or may not happen, he couldn’t quite recall. Nevertheless, he was he here with Shizuo, who not surprisingly, didn't seem to feel the chill of the night.  

Shizuo who had been watching the sky intently, turned to look at him. The moonlight made his eyes glow with an almost eerie shine.

“Trust me,” he said, a slight smile on his face, “you’ll be glad I made you come. I still can’t believe you’ve never seen a meteor shower before.”

Izaya didn't think it was that surprising, it wasn't a secret that he didn't enjoy these kinds of activities. If it had been up to him he would’ve planned their date for somewhere more comfortable. But this was Shizuo’s idea and thinking back to when he had brought up the news of a rare meteor shower and insisted that they go see it together. Izaya remembered the look on Shizuo's face. He had rarely seen him look happier. His smile had transformed his whole face and it was akin to the one he had been wearing the first time he let him kiss him and Izaya had found himself agreeing without much of a fight.

Izaya let out a sigh. “You know too many of my weaknesses, Shizu-chan.” He stated, saying it more to himself than to the man beside him.

He and Shizuo hadn’t been dating for very long but Shizuo seemed to always know just what to say to get him to go along with all of his wild ideas. A smile, a well-timed kiss, an unexpected present. If Izaya was honest, it was a little scary being so close to somebody. Lately they had been fighting less and Izaya found himself, on more than one occasion, just staring at Shizuo, taking in his features and he couldn’t help but feel as though he was rather lucky to know him. Sometimes he worried that he wasn't trying hard enough, another reason he was reluctant to refuse Shizuo's request. Shizuo was always the one planning their dates and so far, each of them had been quite successful, at least by his standards, but it wasn't like he had any other dates to compare them to, having never dated anyone before.

Shizuo stared at him, he looked mildly concerned. “Are you warm enough?” he asked.  

Izaya shivered in response, rubbing his gloved hands together in a desperate attempt to get the feeling back in his fingers. “I’ve been warmer. When is this going to start anyway, I'm not sure how much longer I can stay out here.” He said, blowing on his hands to warm them.

Shizuo reached down and grabbed his backpack. He unzipped it and pulled out a large thermos and Izaya couldn’t help but stare at it wide eyed. Shizuo had, evidently, thought ahead. He watched as Shizuo twisted off the lid and the sweet scent of chocolate filled the air around them.

Shizuo smiled. “Hot chocolate, a meteor shower must.” He said, handing the thermos to Izaya.

The second he wrapped his hands around the canister he felt the heat seep through his gloves and his fingers began to warm up. Shizuo reached back into his bag and this time he produced two tin cups. Izaya watched in anticipation as he poured them each a drink.

Shizuo handed him the cup and Izaya wasted no time in drinking it. He took a sip and felt the hot liquid go down his throat and as it did, it warmed him up inside. He finished it off in no time and when he turned back to Shizuo he caught the oddest expression on his face. He was looking at him with a dreamy look in his eyes.

Izaya felt his cheeks heat up. “What is it?” he asked,” why are you looking at me like that?” 

Shizuo shook his head. His eyes clearing. “Nothing, you just look…nice.” He said softly.  

Izaya almost dropped his cup. No matter how many times Shizuo said stuff like that, it never failed to catch him off guard and he never knew how to respond. He looked down into his cup and swirled the brown liquid around.

“Well, anyway…this is going to start soon right?” he asked, quickly changing the subject.

Shizuo moved closer to him on the bench, their shoulders were now touching and Izaya’s heart beat just a little faster in his chest. When Shizuo spoke, his voice was low and comforting.

“Be patient” he said, “this is worth the trouble. When you see it, you’ll understand why I wanted to see this with you.”

Izaya didn't quite understand what the big deal was. Wasn't a meteor shower just a bunch of rocks burning up and falling to the ground? Why was it so important to see it, and better yet, why was it so important for them to see it together?

He leaned back against the bench and let his gaze shift from his cup to his surroundings. They were on a pretty steep hill, which had been hell to climb, but he had to admit that this was a perfect viewing spot. There weren’t any powerlines or trees blocking the sky. They had a clear view of the dozens of twinkling stars that dotted the dark sky.

He let his eyes wander over to the other people around. Apparently, they weren’t the only ones to think of this spot. Many people had come out here tonight, all shivering in the cold and waiting for the show just like he and Shizuo. He spotted a couple and noticed they were holding hands and he wondered if he should hold Shizuo’s.

His eyes flicked to Shizuo's face. He looked pretty content just sitting this close but Izaya wasn't happy at him just being content. He wanted him to know that he was trying, that he did want to be here right now despite how it may sound. Taking his cup in one hand he reached out his free hand and placed it over Shizuo’s.

Shizuo immediately looked down at it, shock and surprise written on his face. His eyes flicked to Izaya's but Izaya wasn't going to say anything. He just looked at him, willing him to understand what he was trying to convey. _I want you to know I care, I want to hold your hand because its warm._

Shizuo smiled and he flipped his hand over, grasping Izaya's hand in his. He didn't comment and Izaya was glad. They were both so new to this that sometimes small things like this were hard. They sat together, hand in hand and watched the sky. 

After a few minutes of silence Shizuo's spoke. “Even if we don’t see any, this is still fun.” He said.

Izaya scoffed. “Really, you think sitting here freezing our butts off while we do nothing is fun?” he said, hating that he couldn’t just simply say he thought so too.

Shizuo laughed. “Yeah, I do. And you do too, I can see it written on your face. You’re not as mysterious as you think you are, you know.”

Izaya opened his mouth to protest but he was cut off by a collective murmuring of the crowd around them. A chorus of oohs and exclamations rang out. He quickly looked around and saw that people were pointing at the sky.

“I saw one, it was right there!” a woman exclaimed. “Me too! it was so pretty!” someone else said excitedly.

Izaya looked to Shizuo but his eyes were glued to the sky and Izaya thought it best that he should look too. He watched and waited and just when he thought that that one falling star was a fluke, he saw one. It blazed bright for a second and then winked out of existence as if it had never been there, leaving only a small trail of silver in its wake. It happened so fast that Izaya thought he may have imagined it but then he saw another one, just as bright and brilliant. And then there were more and more, dozens of them rained down all at once, painting the sky and making it shine. Izaya was mesmerized. It was breathtaking. He was seeing the night sky in a whole new light. It was exciting and new, and he was beginning to understand why people flocked to witness this.

He wasn't even aware that he was still holding Shizuo's hand until he felt him let go. He looked to Shizuo's face and was surprised to find him staring at him. Izaya was confused.

“Aren’t you going to watch it?” he exclaimed, worried that Shizuo was going to miss the rest of it.

Shizuo’s eyes were as bright as the sky. “It’s beautiful isn’t it?” he said, and the look in his eyes and the tone of his voice suggested that he wasn't just talking about the stars.

Izaya's heart began beating wildly in his chest. “It is, so why aren’t you watching it? It might end soon.” He said, trying his best to remain calm.

Shizuo leaned in close. “I’d rather watch you.” He said, his voice only a whisper. His words were only meant for Izaya to hear, no one else.

Izaya’s breath caught in his lungs. Shizuo was close and even in the dim light Izaya could make out the shape of his lips and he could read the wanting look in his eyes.

Izaya didn't move. “A-are you stupid?” he said, flustered. He knew what was coming but that didn't mean he was prepared for it.

Shizuo’s eyes moved down and lingered on Izaya's lips. “Maybe I am.” He said and when Izaya didn't pull away, Shizuo leaned in and kissed him.

The air around Izaya felt warmer. Shizuo's lips were hot and he tasted sweet. Izaya forgot all about the sky. His heart was beating like crazy just as it had done the very first time Shizuo had kissed him, and the second time and the third. He wondered if it would ever settle down. Would he ever get used to the way it felt when Shizuo kissed him? Would he ever get used to the dizziness and the warmth and the way his whole body responded to such a simple little press of his mouth? He hoped not because he loved it.

When Shizuo pulled away Izaya stopped him, he brought a hand up and placed it on Shizuo’s cheek.  He pulled his face forward, returning the kiss. He wasn't thinking about the meteor shower anymore, it could end for all he cared, all he craved right now was more of Shizuo. More of his warmth and more of his love.

He kissed Shizuo slowly and softly, conveying what he was feeling without ever having to speak. _I love this, I love you, I'm trying._ He didn't even care if anybody was watching them, though he suspected they were all distracted anyway, and when he broke the kiss, he didn't hide his smile. He wanted Shizuo to know how he was happy.

Shizuo looked at him, eyes searching his. “Izaya, I think I- “

Izaya stopped him, placing a finger on his lips. He was defiantly not ready to hear the rest of that sentence. If Shizuo was going to say what he thought he was going to say, Izaya didn't know if he could say it back. Not yet. He didn't want to ruin this moment so for now, Shizuo was just going to have to wait.

Shizuo was silent and his gaze shifted back to the sky. Izaya wondered if he was upset but then Shizuo wrapped an arm around him and Izaya relaxed, nestling in close to him.

He turned his gaze back to the sky and he felt happy. He knew why Shizuo wanted him to see this, he knew why he had brought him here tonight and although Shizuo never actually said the words, Izaya still knew it to be so. He smiled to himself. Seriously, telling someone you love them under the stars, how cliché. And though Izaya would probably tease him about this in the future, he was glad it happened like this. This was a moment in time that he would never forget, even if he wanted to. Shizuo sure knew what he was doing.

Izaya took Shizuo's hand and they sat there in silence, witnessing the fall of countless stars that disappeared just as quickly as they had appeared. It was a gorgeous sight and Izaya wished it would never end.   


End file.
